Mary, did you know?
by MaddieM J
Summary: Mary Winchester previously Campbell always knew demons would have hand in her death.


**I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

Mary, did you know?

Mary Campbell always knew see any children she had grown into adulthood, it was inevitable that she would die protecting her babies, to avoid the pain for both her, and her husband, she hadn't ever even considered having a child.

Her family was built from hunters of the supernatural: generation after generation, from the moment she became aware of the supernatural that she just _knew_ her death was going to be at the hands of a demon, and she accepted that.

* * *

Demons had sought her and her out before, aiming to destroy her parent's lives by starting with their minds, but they had always killed the arrogant low level monsters before they got the chance. When her daddy and her started hunting the Yellow-Eyed Demon she had no idea that it would set destiny in motion, starting with her death.

But nothing prepared her for this: when she'd married John, she didn't want kids, he knew that; 10 months later she was the proud new mama of Dean Winchester, named after her own dead mother.

* * *

When she's learned of her pregnancy she overhauled the entire house, carving sigils in every language for every religion she could find, Devil's Traps were painted over every little crack that led outdoors.

Within a week, John was fairly sure a demon would be exorcised just from looking at the house; he joked that it was an apocalyptic fallout shelter.

Seven months later Mary laid in bed, listening to the midwife (a retired hunter) clean a screaming baby Dean in the bathroom.

The next three years, Mary took to motherhood with the ferocity of a lioness, she and John were especially careful to use protection during sex; Mary even took birth control to ensure no accidents would happen anytime soon.

So you can imagine her surprise when a little smiley face showed up on all ten of the home pregnancy tests she bought after her 'stomach bug' lasted for three months. John had found her raging at the sky (she later explained she was screaming at God) when he got home from work about an hour later.

Little Dean was standing on the porch watching his mama with a grim (as grim as a three year old can be) scowl on his tiny face. He'd calmed his wife down enough for her to tell him about the baby, grab his keys, and yell she'd be back later and she was going to the hardware store; Dean and his daddy sat on the couch with equally as bewildered expressions for the next ten minutes.

Mary came home two hours later with three, four gallon tubs of rock salt, and four gallons of Holy water.

The next two months she went on another Demon-Proofing Rampage as John had accordingly deemed them. John sat back with Dean and let her do her thing; whenever he offered to help, she'd growled at him' literally.

They decided to hire the same midwife and four months later Mary was alternating between screaming obscene threats of castration at him, and cursing God in inventive ways.

Then the high-pitched wails of a newly birthed babe pierced the otherwise silent room, and Samuel Winchester (this time named after Mary's daddy) was born.

* * *

The following months were quiet, John was too absorbed in Baby Sammy, but Mary felt the changing winds, a quiet before the storm, she _knew_ it wasn't going to be good.

Ten months later the night after baby Sam's first birthday, when Sammy pitched a wall-eyed fit at one in the morning she wasn't surprised, he'd been teething. John wasn't in bed; she assumed he'd probably fallen asleep down stairs or something because he got off late.

But when she walked down the hall towards the nursery something felt off, her primal instincts had her on the balls of her feet, wanting to run, get out of the house and don't stop. Dismissing it as a worried momma's instinct, she ignored the feeling and continued to her son's room. For that dismissal she saved her youngest son's life, but paid for his soul in her blood.

**I looked for the middle names of the brothers, turns out they were never christened with any, so I don't wanna hear any of y'all try and tell me they do: **

**Review and give suggestions of any one-shot theme you want me to write, I'll take it into consideration and dedicate it to you.**

**-Mad **


End file.
